


Hold Me Secure

by Urt_the_Assistant



Series: Valentine's Day Goalie Fics [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Candy Hearts, Don't Ask, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urt_the_Assistant/pseuds/Urt_the_Assistant
Summary: Tuukka gets Adam something for Valentine's Day. Adam gets Tuukka something a bit more meaningful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what this is, but whatever. Enjoy!

“Tuukka. Tuuuuukka. Wake up.”

“God Adam, what time is it?”

“I don’t know, but it’s Valentine’s Day!”

Tuukka groggily opened his eyes, staring at Adam, who clung to Tuukka’s waist with wide eyes.

“....Valentine’s Day?”

“Yep!”

“Right.”

All Tuukka got Adam for Valentine’s day was a big box of those candy hearts that they used to hand out in grade school. They didn’t have those in Finland, but they seemed pretty big in the U.S. and Canada, so whatever. The lady at the store said that they were one of their biggest sellers around this time.

So yeah, maybe Tuukka should’ve put a bit more effort into Adam’s Valentine’s gift, but hey. Adam wouldn’t care. Probably. Fuck, Tuukka should’ve gotten him something better. 

“You’re thinking.”

“...yeah.”

“About?”  
“...Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh. Do you not like Valentine’s Day?”

To be quite honest, Tuukka never really did. In Finland, it was called “Friend’s Day”, and instead of celebrating life partners and relationships, it celebrated friendships and everyone you loved.

Tuukka never did have too many friends. He didn’t let many people get close to him, even as a teenager. He would glare at almost anyone who tried to befriend him, aside from his teammates. His teammates were always the only friends he had, and even they were intimidated by him.

“It’s okay. I just…”

“Yeah?”

Adam looked up at Tuukka, obviously worried.

He gave Adam a small, reassuring smile. “I’m just a little worried that you won’t like what I got you.”

Adam laughed. “Tuukks, I’ll like anything you get me! Honest!”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes of course! You could get me a card from the dollar store and I’d love it!”   
He pressed a kiss to Tuukka’s jaw. “Like they say, it’s the thought that counts.”

Tuukka breathed a sigh of relief. “Good. Now, can we sleep a little longer? The sun isn’t even up yet.”

Adam pressed himself close to Tuukka’s chest. “Sure. Night, Tuukks.”

Tuukka didn’t respond as they slowly drifted off again.

 

Tuukka woke up a few hours later, feeling much more awake than he had been earlier. But, Adam was gone.

He slowly got out of bed, threw on some clothes, and walked into the kitchen, where Adam was humming as he poured two cups of coffee. He jumped, but smiled as he noticed Tuukka.

“Oh, you’re awake! Just in time too, I made us coffee.”

Tuukka accepted the cup that Adam held out to him, and took a sip.

“Just how I like it.”

Adam grinned.

“Anything for you, Tuukks.”

Tuukka set down his cup and wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Have I ever told you how perfect you are?”

Adam’s face flushed a soft pink.

“I don’t know, you may have to remind me.”

Tuukka smiled. 

“You’re the most handsome, talented, enthusiastic, perfectly amazing person I know.” 

Adam turned and pressed a kiss into Tuukka’s curly hair.

“Tuukka, I… I have something for you.”

Tuukka pulled away, curious.

“Yeah?”

Adam looked down, face flushed an even darker red, and he fiddled with his jacket sleeves. 

“Yeah. Uh… It’s just. You’ve been so kind to me these past years, and I’ve never had a better boyfriend. You’re handsome, kindhearted, and not to mention an incredible goalie. I could- I could go on forever. I just want you to know how much I love you, so I got- I got you this.”

Shakily, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box and held it out to Tuukka.

“It’s- well. It’s a promise ring.”

Tuukka was speechless. He reached out and softly took the small box from Adam, carefully opening it. Inside was a silver band, with cobalt running horizontally in the shape of a sideways cross- the Finnish flag. Tears brimmed in Tuukka’s eyes.

“Adam, it’s… I love it so much, it’s beautiful.”

Adam took the ring from Tuukka and slipped it onto his left ring finger. Tuukka stared at the metal, feeling it between his fingers. It fit perfectly.

He grabbed Adam, pulling him in for a chaste kiss.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Tuukks.”

Adam smiled at Tuukka, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

 

Later, as they were eating dessert and watching a movie, Adam elbowed Tuukka questioningly.

“So… you never gave me my Valentine’s present.”  
Oh fuck.

 

“Right. Hold on…”

About two minutes later, Tuukka came in with the big box of candy hearts, and Adam’s eyes immediately lit up.

“Tuukka! These are my favorite!”

Totally the opposite reaction that Tukka had expected.

“Seriously? I know you like sweets, but…”

“Seriously! I haven’t had these in like. Years! Thanks so much, Tuukks.”

Adam threw his arms around Tuukka’s shoulders, holding him tight.

God, Tuukka was in so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Friend's Day is a real thing in Finland and it's great. Kudos, comments, etc. are much appreciated. Find me on tumblr at gay-4-goalies for more hockey stuff.


End file.
